


Undertale prompts 2020: Day 12: Angst

by Zeliez



Series: Undertale prompts 2020 for 30 days: Tales of a Universe [12]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphyne, Deaths, F/F, Mental Breakdown, References to Depression, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale prompt, underprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeliez/pseuds/Zeliez
Summary: The world of Alphys is already crumbling before the ERASE button is an option.
Relationships: Alphys & Mettaton (Undertale), Alphys & Sans (Undertale), Alphys/Undyne (Undertale)
Series: Undertale prompts 2020 for 30 days: Tales of a Universe [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905205
Kudos: 13





	Undertale prompts 2020: Day 12: Angst

Dust.  
It's the first thing she sees from her cameras.  
Alphys watched in horror as the human came out of the Ruins and slaughtered anyone who stood in their way, gladly searching for every being that could be killed.  
Alphys is terrified of this creature.  
She is terrified of how this world can end.  
But Alphys doesn't know how to fight.  
Alphys... can only observe.

So she stays in front of her screen, while several monsters pass by her lab, taking refuge in the underground labs, the real ones.  
She sees Undyne on the screen.  
And she stares in horror as Undyne dies.  
Despite her boost of determination.

Despite...  
...  
...  
Undyne...  
is dead.  
Alphys remains silent, her throat tied in front of the cameras.  
No more anime nights together.  
No more laughter, joy, embarrassed looks, nervous chuckles, evenings on games found among the garbage.  
No more ridiculous shows between them, no more...  
No more love.  
No more... Undyne.  
Then she collapses to the ground, trying to catch her breath.

_Undyne..._   
_Undyne..._   
_Undyne!_   
_"I'm Undyne the Undying! Don't worry about me, Alphys."_   
_UNDYNE!_

No more.  
...  
No more hope.  
...  
Who will be there to comfort her, to encourage her, to help her now?  
Who will...  
She doesn't hold back her tears, her hiccups, or her suffering soul.

_I'm worthless._   
_Useless._   
_Can't even protect her, warn her._   
_I'm..._   
_I don't deserve to live._   
_I don't..._

The door opens.  
A crying child enters the Lab.  
Monster Kid.

"I-... It's Undyne! It's Undyne! She's..."

He looks at Alphys.

_It's all my fault._   
_My fault..._   
_My fault..._

He quickly goes to the scientist.

"You're a scientist right?! You... You... Undyne protect me before .... She... You can't make a weapon right? You made this robot before! You can't stop... this killer..."  
"...Me...tatton?

A robotic hand rests on her shoulder.

"...I'll take care of it Alphys."

The ghost inside the robot is furious.

"Undyne didn't die for nothing. Papyrus too. We'll stop this human."

The door opens again, everyone looks fearfully as they enter.  
But it's only the Judge, who brings the last group of monsters to take refuge.

*i evacuated everyone.

Alphys notices something though.

"...And the king?"  
*...

Sans says nothing.

"Sans... Please... Tell me..."  
*he doesn't want to.  
"What?! Darling, you must have made a mistake, the king..."  
*he told me himself. his reign's over or something.  
"...No... The King."

_Not someone else..._   
_Please no one else!!!!_

"You can't leave him! You are the Judge! You're the one who's supposed to protect the royal family..."  
*...the king is already dead from the inside. i can't protect someone who's on the verge of the state of "fallen down".  
"...He's..."  
*...yeah. his soul...

Sans looks away and stares at the monsters.

*everyone in the true labs. the human will come here, it's not safe. shoo.

He signals them to leave quickly for the elevators.

"I'm staying. I will fight against..."  
*mettaton...  
"I am a robot. I can very well take this being down at some point!"  
*...alright. if you lose. i guess it will be my turn.

He walks up to Alphys and makes her get up.

*come on. you can't stay here.  
"...Undyne is dead."  
*...i know.  
"She will not be here anymore. I will never tell her my feelings or my anxieties or she will never know my problems, the amalgamates, she will never... breathe... again."  
*...  
"...Do I worth to live... If her, this fabulous, incredible, brave person died... How can I..."

She cries again.

*...look. i know the feeling, pal. but you're not alone, now. these monsters, either we're depressed or not. they need us.  
"...Can I...?"  
*yes. they will forgive for everything. i know i'm not in the right place to say that, but... don't give up. not... now.  
"...Papyrus is dead too."  
*...yeah.  
"...Why... aren't you crying?"

Sans sighs and teleports her into the True Lab.  
He walks away from her, ready to go to see if there are any monsters left alive.

*...i've cried enough in the previous timelines.

Alphys' eyes widen as she watches Sans disappear.

Translated with www.DeepL.com/Translator (free version)


End file.
